Double Chocolate
by daneeollie
Summary: Finally, ini hasil revisi akhir setelah mendapat kritik dan saran dari temen2 FI. This is my first HG fanfic, so review it please?Thx


**DOUBLE CHOCOLATE**

Written by: DaNeeOllie

Suasana tenang di perpustakaan pecah oleh teriakan Madam Pince yang memergoki Harry dan Ginny sedang makan cokelat di sudut ruangan. Buku-buku, tas, dan botol tinta milik Harry masih saja menghantam kepala keduanya saat keluar dari perpustakaan. Sihir Madam Pince itu baru berhenti saat mereka berbelok ke koridor menuju Menara Gryffindor. Tas sekolah Harry dan segala isinya langsung berjatuhan ke lantai dengan suara nyaring. Untung saat itu koridor sepi sehingga mereka tak menjadi perhatian banyak orang.

"Ampun deh. Aku benar-benar lupa kalau kita tak boleh membawa makanan ke perpustakaan!" Ginny nyengir sambil menunjukkan bungkusan cokelat paskah yang masih sempat diselamatkannya dari Madam Pince.

Harry ikut tertawa karenanya. Suasana hatinya yang buruk seharian tadi sekarang sudah membaik walaupun harus diakuinya kepalanya agak sakit dihantam segala macam isi tas sekolahnya.

"Yeah, baru kali ini aku nekat makan di perpustakaan." Harry mengambil sisa cokelatnya dari tangan Ginny dan memasukkannya ke saku jubahnya.

"Aku senang kau bisa tertawa lagi, Harry." Ginny menatap Harry dengan pandangan lega. Entah karena tatapan mata cokelat Ginny yang menenangkan atau apa, mendadak Harry menjadi salah tingkah. Dia buru-buru berjongkok untuk memunguti barang-barangnya yang berjatuhan tadi.

Saat itulah Ginny mendekat ke arah Harry. Harry yang merasa Ginny bergerak ke arahnya berusaha menghindar dengan mengambil buku yang berada paling jauh dari jangkauannya. Namun Ginny tetap mengikutinya. Begitu pula saat dia meraih botol tintanya yang terpental dan menabrak tembok koridor saat jatuh tadi. Botol tinta itu sedikit terbuka dan isinya sudah berkurang setengahnya. Ginny lagi-lagi menutup gerak langkahnya.

"Er, ada apa, Ginny?" tanya Harry sambil mendongak dari tempatnya berjongkok. Wajah Ginny sangat dekat karena gadis itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Harry dengan penuh konsentrasi. Harry bahkan dapat melihat bintik-bintik di wajahnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Berbaliklah sebentar, Harry," pinta Ginny tegas dan langsung dipatuhi Harry yang bertanya-tanya mengapa Ginny terlihat sangat serius.

"Rambutmu kotor kena tinta, Harry."

Harry meraba bagian belakang kepalanya dan langsung saja telapak tangannya basah oleh cairan hitam.

"Oh, _great_!" keluhnya sambil meraih ke dalam saku jubahnya, namun Ginny menegurnya. "Biar aku saja."

Harry mengira Ginny akan mengeluarkan tongkatnya, namun dia salah. Gadis itu malah mengeluarkan saputangan untuk membersihkan rambut Harry yang sekarang tambah hitam legam terkena tumpahan tinta dari botol yang tidak tertutup rapat tadi.

"Ah, er, biar kubersihkan sendiri, Ginny," Harry mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menghentikan Ginny namun gadis itu menahannya

"Tenanglah, Harry." Ginny mulai menekan-nekan lembut belakang kepala Harry. "Aku sedang bereksperimen," bisiknya kemudian.

Harry mengernyit. Ekperimen apa? Pikirnya heran, namun dia mendiamkan saja tindakan Ginny yang sekarang malah semakin membungkuk ke atas kepala Harry karena tinta yang sudah mulai mengering tersebut ternyata juga mengotori bagian atas kepalanya.

Harry sendiri merasa canggung dengan keadaaan mereka saat ini. Dia berjongkok dengan Ginny membungkuk di atasnya dan sebelah tangannya tak bergerak di salah satu sisi kepalanya. Rasanya mereka berdua terlalu dekat karena dia bisa merasakan beberapa helai rambut merah Ginny menyapu pipinya dari belakang kepalanya. Posisi mereka saat ini terasa terlalu...akrab?

Harry berusaha menepiskan pikiran konyol itu dengan menghirup udara lebih keras. Namun yang terjadi adalah dia mencium wangi bunga dari atas kepalanya. Well, okey, ini bukan kondisi yang menguntungkan, pikirnya kemudian. Harry hendak menarik tangannya namun mengurungkan niatnya. Dia tak ingin merusak suasana damai tersebut. Err, suasana damai? Apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini? Harry terkesiap.

"Nah, sudah lumayan bersih sekarang," ucap Ginny puas. "Ternyata pembersihan dengan cara muggle ini cukup berhasil juga," ucapnya sambil nyengir.

Perlahan dilepaskannya tangan Harry yang langsung merebut saputangan dari tangannya.

"Err, terimakasih, Ginny. Biar kubersihkan dulu saputanganmu."

Harry segera berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Ginny. Sebuah kesalahan besar karena saat itu dia berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Ginny yang terdiam karena terkejut melihat kecepatan Harry merebut saputangannya. Beberapa detik kembali berlalu dalam diam.

Harry merasa tenggelam dalam tatapan sepasang mata cokelat hangat di hadapannya itu. Entah apa yang terjadi kemudian karena mendadak pandangannya berkabut. Kacamatanya buram. Wajah Ginny sekarang tinggal beberapa senti saja dari wajah Harry....

"Er, Harry?" panggil Ginny pelan.

"Hah?" Harry tampak tak sadar. Ginny melihat ke sisi kiri mereka, ke arah ujung koridor.

"Aku rasa kita dalam masalah."

"Masalah?"

"Er, Mrs Norris sedang mengawasi kita."

"Mrs Norris mengawasi kita?" Harry kembali membeo.

"Aku rasa Filch sedang menuju kemari."

"Filch sedang menuju..." Mendadak Harry tersadar "Mr Flich sedang menuju kemari?!" Harry terkejut dan segera mengawasi sekitar mereka. Terlihat olehnya kucing gemuk kesayangan Mr Filch tengah menatap tajam ke arah mereka dan sisi kiri koridor terdengar suara langkah Filch, penjaga sekolah Hogwarts yang sedang berpatroli.

"Apa yang kau temukan, Mrs Norris?" Penjaga sekolah itu semakin mendekat. "Apakah ada anak nakal yang berkeliaran yang harus dihukum?"

"Oh, tidak!"

Segera saja Harry menarik lengan Ginny dan berlari meninggalkan koridor tersebut ke arah Menara Gryffindor. Dimasukkannya saputangan Ginny ke saku jubahnya sambil berusaha menahan guncangan tas yang tak tertutup dengan baik di sebelah bahunya agar isinya tak terburai keluar. Sebelah tangan Harry yang lain menggandeng tangan gadis itu dengan erat, membuatnya tersaruk-saruk mengikuti langkah Harry. Untunglah Mrs Norris tidak mengikuti mereka dan Filch tak terlihat lagi saat mereka berbelok ke koridor depan asrama Gryffindor.

"_Dilligrout_!" seru Harry begitu mereka sampai di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk yang tampak sudah mengatuk.

"Oh, baiklah." Seketika Nyonya Gemuk terbangun dengan kesal dan membantingkan daun pintu ke depan sehingga Harry dan Ginny bisa masuk ke ruang rekreasi. Tak ada orang di ruangan tersebut. Rupanya mereka sudah kemalaman sehingga hampir semua anak sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Untunglah kita tidak tertangkap oleh Filch." Ginny berseru lega. Wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya masih agak terengah-engah karena berlari di sepanjang koridor.

"Oh, yeah. Kita beruntung malam ini." Harry ikut menghela nafas lega. Di turunkannya tas sekolah dari bahunya. Saat itulah dia menyadari dimana sebelah tangannya yang lain. Buru-buru dilepaskannya pegangannya ke tangan Ginny.

"Ah, maaf, Ginny." ucap Harry cepat.

"Oh, tidak perlu, Harry. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf atas malam yang tidak tenang ini. Gara-gara cokelat dari Mum...,"

"Tak apa, Ginny. Aku malah merasa ini malam yang menyenangkan," potong Harry cepat. "Sampaikan terimakasihku kepada Mrs Weasley karena cokelatnya enak sekali."

"Yeah, akan kusampaikan ke Mum, Harry."

"Err, selamat malam, Harry" Ginny melangkah menuju ke asrama puteri Gryffindor.

"Malam, Ginny,"

Harry mengawasi kepergian Ginny sampai gadis itu menghilang di tangga melingkar asrama puteri dan dia sendiri beranjak ke kamarnya. Begitu sampai di kamar, dilihatnya Ron sudah tertidur pulas. Sepertinya dia kelelahan karena latihan Quidditch.

Sambil melepas jubah untuk berganti piama, Harry meraih tongkat di saku jubahnya. Saat itulah tangan Harry meraba benda lain di dalamnya. Diambilnya sisa cokelat paskah dan saputangan bernoda tinta yang mulai mengering itu. Harry tersenyum mengingat upaya Ginny bereksperimen untuk membersihkan noda dengan cara muggle. Gadis itu sudah mulai tertular hobi Mr Weasley rupanya. Diarahkannya tongkatnya ke saputangan tersebut. "_Tergeo._" Saputangan itu langsung bersih tak ternoda. Harry melipat dan meletakkannya ke atas nakas bersama tongkat dan cokelat tadi lalu merebahkan diri di tempat tidur.

Dipandanginya sekilas saputangan dan cokelat yang sudah termakan separuh itu. Sungguh malam yang tak terduga, batinnya. Dengan sebungkus cokelat paskah dan sepasang mata cokelat menenangkan itu Harry merasa segala bebannya hilang. Harry menghela nafas, memejamkan mata, dan tak lama dia jatuh tertidur. Malam itu Harry tidur nyenyak tanpa gangguan mimpi sedikitpun.

==THE END==


End file.
